Le temps d'une balade
by Asterie
Summary: Quand on s'appelle Louis Weasley, qu'on est un grand timide et qu'on aspire à une seule chose : la tranquillité, comment réagir lorsqu'une fille plutôt agaçante se met en tête de nous sortir de notre réserve ? Après mûre réflexion ... eh bien Louis n'a pas encore trouvé. Mais il cherche.
1. Chapter 1

- Tu es certain qu'Ulrick le conquérant c'était en 1798 ? Il me semblait plutôt que Binns nous avait parlé de lui en même temps que le cours sur les croisades des Gobelins. Et c'était beaucoup plus tôt.

Relevant la tête en douceur d'un devoir d'Etude de la Magie, Louis considéra avec intérêt la question de Najat Stevenson. La jeune Serdaigle attendait qu'il lui réponde en le fixant de ses grands yeux noirs avec attention. Najat avait l'immense privilège d'être la meilleure amie de Louis et ce depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Douce et amicale, la jeune Serdaigle avait été l'une des seules à trouver grâce à ses yeux. Bien qu'il s'entende avec la plupart de ces camarades, Najat était différente. D'abord, elle partageait son goût pour la lecture et n'était pas aussi exubérante que les autres filles de son année. Leur amitié avait été définitivement scellée le deuxième jour de cours lorsqu'il avait apprit son amour pour Mark Pensons, un grand auteur Londonien. Certains trouvaient leur amitié ambiguë, sa sœur Dominique et Ben Miller, son autre meilleur ami, les premiers, mais lui savait très bien que jamais Najat n'avait songé autrement à lui qu'en termes amicales. Et il en était de même de son côté.

Louis se rendit soudainement compte que la jeune fille attendait une réponse de sa part et, farfouillant dans ses cours qui étaient étalés sur la table de la Bibliothèque, il finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tu confonds avec Ulrick le Grincheux, lui apprit-il. Lui c'est bien pendant les croisades mais pour Ulrick le Conquérant tu as tout à fait raison, c'est en 1798.

Najat le remercia avec un grand sourire et ils se remirent tous deux au travail. Louis adorait ça. Bon d'accord l'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas sa matière préférée, loin de là, mais c'était enrichissant. Au grand damne de Dominique, fervente Poufsouffle au caractère bien trempé ayant tout à fait sa place à Serpentard, qui trouvait qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses à rester enfermé par tous les temps devant ses cours. Pourtant c'était ce qui poussait Louis à avancer. Il avait une soif d'apprendre infinie et n'avait jamais réussit à faire entrer ça dans la tête de sa sœur.

Heureusement, depuis que cette dernière était en septième année, elle le laissait plutôt tranquille. Dominique s'était brusquement rendu compte qu'il ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir des « A » ou des « D » dans toutes les matières pour réussir ses ASPICS.

- Bien, j'ai fini, fit brusquement Najat en le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Et … c'est l'heure du cours de Sortilèges.

Consultant sa montre, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Flitwick ne manquerait pas de leur enlever des points s'ils n'étaient pas à l'heure, ainsi il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et c'est d'un pas vif que Najat et lui sortirent de la bibliothèque.

Louis n'aimait pas le Quidditch, les grandes discussions endiablées sur telle ou telle équipe, les ragots qu'émettaient les filles de sa classe et encore moins les obscénités que les garçons sortaient sur leur dernière conquête. Tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis même s'il était apprécié par la plupart de ses camarades pour son calme et ses bons conseils. Et, autant être honnête avec lui-même, les gens allaient vers lui parce qu'il était un Weasley. Il était apprécié mais pas compris. Ce qui le satisfaisait plus ou moins. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Et ses dernier temps, sa tranquillité était mise à mal.

En arrivant devant la salle de cours au deuxième étage, la plupart des Serdaigle étaient déjà là, ainsi que les Gryffondor avec qui ils partageaient le cours. Comme toujours l'ambiance était bonne enfant et les filles gloussaient entre elles, ce que le jeune homme ne supportait toujours pas, même après six ans à Poudlard. Najat et lui s'arrêtèrent devant un grand blond aux yeux marron, qui discutait avec entrain du dernier entrainement de Quidditch avec une petite rouquine.

Ben Miller, en plus d'être le meilleur ami de Louis, était le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle. Depuis son sacre, en cinquième année, il n'avait de cesse de motiver ses troupes et en énervait plus d'un en ne parlant plus que de Quidditch. Louis le premier. Mais Ben était quelqu'un de bien et, de plus, c'était l'un des seuls qui comprenait sa passion pour les études et les livres. Un jour, il lui avait dit que lui aussi avait une passion, le Quidditch, et même si cela n'avait rien à voir, une passion restait une passion. Ben Miller n'était pas un grand poète mais il avait le mérite de faire rire Louis. De plus, c'était l'un des seuls de leur année à ne pas traiter les filles comme de la chair fraiche et du point de vue de Louis, il était méritant sur ce point.

La petite rouquine prit la fuite lorsque Ben les salua, sûrement ravie d'échapper à un long discours ennuyeux qu'elle avait déjà entendu maintes fois lors des entrainements. Son prénom lui échappait mais Louis savait qu'elle était Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des Serdaigle.  
Ben et Najat n'avait jamais eut d'affinités particulières mais ils se supportaient surtout par égard pour Louis. Mais, ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression que le semblant d'amitié qui s'était installé entre eux s'était dégradé et, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Ben ne prenait même plus la peine de saluer la jolie métisse lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

- Je parie que vous avez encore été vous enfermer dans la Bibliothèque alors qu'il fait grand soleil dehors ? demanda Ben, sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
- Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes préoccupations que toi et … Troll !  
- Troll ? s'étonna Najat.

Louis ne jurait jamais d'habitude. Mais là, il n'y avait pas à hésiter, le moment s'y prêtait parfaitement.

Derrière l'épaule de Najat, beaucoup plus petite que lui, il venait de voir son pire cauchemar foncer dans sa direction. Elle était terrifiante, avec son grand sourire et ses yeux trop maquillés. Ben l'avait remarqué aussi et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Louis savait, même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais dit, qu'il trouvait la situation très amusante. C'était bien là Ben Miller de se réjouir de cette situation embarrassante.

- Cache-moi, murmura Louis en esquissant un pas sur le côté.  
- Ce n'est qu'une fille Louis, grogna ce dernier en se décalant en même temps. Et plutôt mignonne d'ailleurs.  
- Carrément flippante tu veux dire.

Louis abandonna l'idée de se cacher derrière son ami qui mettait tout en œuvre pour se décaler au rythme du jeune Weasley.

Savannah Harper. Aussi brune qu'énervante, aussi maquillée que tenace et surtout aussi décidé à faire sortir Louis de sa réserve que lui l'était à l'éviter. Harper était dans la même année que lui et à Serdaigle. Ces six dernières années il ne lui avait jamais parlé autrement que pour lui demander le sel au déjeuner ou une indication sur le lieu d'un cours. Elle était exubérante, écervelée, riait fort, et aimait être le centre de l'attention de tous. Il était discret, timide et n'aimait pas se mettre en avant. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'elle était venue lui parler, il s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas perdu un pari avec ses amies. Ce ne serait pas surprenant. Cette fille était diamétralement son opposée et ne lui avait jamais montré autant d'attention ces six dernières années. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était demandé si elle se moquait de lui. D'autres auraient pu penser qu'elle le draguait ouvertement mais Louis n'en croyait rien. Elle le lui avait dit. Son but ultime était de le sortir de sa bulle de solitaire ou il devait royalement s'ennuyer et de lui montrer la vraie vie. En dehors des livres. Cette fille était tarée et, de son point de vue, c'était elle qui devait s'ennuyer pour s'occuper autant de ses affaires. Il avait refusé sa demande mais elle n'avait pas lâché prise. Elle était revenue plusieurs fois à la charge, ses tentatives étant de plus en plus nombreuses ces derniers jours.

Sûrement le printemps. Les filles ne se contrôlent plus au printemps, il suffisait de voir Dominique et son amoureux s'embrasser fougueusement dans les couloirs alors que quelques mois plus tôt elle criait haut et fort qu'elle finirait vieille fille et qu'elle en était fière. D'un certain point de vue, sa sœur aussi était folle. D'ailleurs, pour Louis, la plupart des filles étaient bizarres. Une espèce unique, indomptable, qui fonçait tête baissée et tombait souvent en tout connaissance de cause. Heureusement, Najat n'était pas comme ça. Elle était sage, réfléchit et lorsque son premier copain l'avait quitté, elle n'avait même pas pleuré, arguant avec philosophie que ce ne serait pas le dernier.

La première fois qu'elle était venue lui demander de sortir avec lui, a Pré-au-lard s'entend et non pas dans l'idée de lui sauter dessus, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle insistait. Encore et toujours. De plus en plus et beaucoup trop pour le solitaire qu'était Louis. Au point parfois même de parvenir à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Jamais en sa présence toutefois. Il n'était pas méchant.

Tout ça pour dire que cette situation déplaisait fortement à Louis, ennuyait Najat et amusait beaucoup Ben qui en rajoutait.

- Salut Louis.

Louis la salua à son tour, incapable de se montrer malpoli en l'ignorant même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, et pria pour que Flitwick le sauve de cette situation en les invitant à entrer en classe. Ce qui n'arriva malheureusement pas.

- Je voulais te demander si …  
- Non, fit-il précipitamment.  
- Non ? Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé encore.  
- Heu … exact mais …

Ne sachant que dire, Louis soupira en baissant la tête. Son sens de la répartie était décidemment au niveau zéro. Voir pire. A ses côtés, Ben se détourna pour ne pas rire. Harper eut un sourire satisfait, prête à revenir à la charge.

- Il y a une nouvelle enseigne qui a ouvert à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est un cours de danse. J'y vais avec des amies à moi. Tu voudrais bien nous accompagner ?

N'y tenant plus, Ben explosa de rire et s'éloigna de quelques pas, priant les Serdaigle de l'excuser. Louis ouvrit de grands yeux tétanisés, se demandant si la brune était sérieuse. A la vue de son large sourire attrayant et de ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs, la réponse lui apparut clairement. Oui, elle était sérieuse et elle attendait même une réponse de sa part. Le grand blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Les dernières fois, il lui avait clairement dit non, mais elle ne paraissait pas avoir compris. Il ne savait pas s'énerver, alors ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de paraître plus ferme.

La seule solution paraissait être de la changer en Véracrasse.

Cette idée parut tentante au jeune homme pendant quelques secondes mais il aurait eut des ennuis avec le corps professoral après. Et puis, il n'allait pas métamorphoser Harper juste parce qu'elle était collante et insistante.

- Heu, je suis pris samedi.  
- Ah, très bien. Et celui d'après ?  
- Pareil.  
- Encore après ?  
- De même.  
- Et …  
- Aussi.

La jeune fille parut déçue mais sans comprendre que Louis mentait effrontément. C'était encore une preuve flagrante que ses neurones ne devaient pas beaucoup fonctionner. Ou alors elle était encore plus tenace qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque Flitwick les fit enfin entrer. Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, Louis tourna les talons, suivit par Najat qui était plutôt désorientée par la scène.

- Elle est plutôt idiote, non ?

Louis approuva même s'il s'en voulu immédiatement. Savannah Harper lui passa devant rapidement et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait tout entendu.

Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la jeune fille, il espérait trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre de le laisser tranquille sans être méchant. Il avait beau aimer sa bulle de solitude, il savait également être complaisant et poli avec les autres lorsqu'il le devait.  
Le cours de Sortilège parvint à lui enlever totalement Savannah Harper de l'esprit. Studieux et appliqué, il fit gagner quinze points à Serdaigle en répondant à diverses questions du professeur Flitwick plutôt satisfait de lui. Il proposa à Najat d'aller à la bibliothèque mais, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle décida de passer le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc en compagnie de l'une de ses amies de Poufsouffle, qui lui avait proposé de réviser l'Etude des Runes.

Louis ne fut pas mécontent de se retrouver seul, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à Najat.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la bibliothèque, bien décidé à finir un devoir de Potion qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Au fil des années, l'endroit était devenu une sorte de quartier général pour lui, où il pouvait éviter les conversations jamais très passionnantes de ses camarades de dortoir. Là-bas, au moins, le silence régnait et il pouvait se concentrer sans trop de mal.

Il s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre, assez reculée pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle baignait dans le soleil mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ainsi, il aurait même l'impression d'être dehors comme Ben lui reprochait souvent de ne pas assez sortir. Le jeune homme sortit deux parchemins vierges, son encrier et sa plume, ainsi que son manuel de Potions. Ainsi, il était fin prêt et rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer dans le but qu'il s'était fixé. Avoir une meilleure note que Najat qui excellait en Potions et ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler. Son domaine de prédilection à lui, c'était plutôt la DCFM et les Sortilèges même s'il avait d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières. Des résultats acquis au prix de dures journées de travail. Peut-être que Ben avait raison, il travaillait trop mais ce n'était pas inné chez lui. Les bons résultats. Il devait travailler pour parvenir à se maintenir à niveau contrairement à certains qui avaient des facilités. Il n'était pas James Potter qui avait eu tous ses ASPIC sans réviser.  
Le jeune homme ferma quelques instants les yeux déconcerté par le soleil qui lui brûlait le visage à travers la grande vitre. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Savannah Harper se tenait devant lui, assise sur une chaise et elle le regardait en souriant. Il fusilla l'intruse du regard avant de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Najat n'a pas été très gentille avec moi tout à l'heure, se plaignit la jeune Serdaigle. Remarque, elle n'est jamais très gentille.

Louis se sentit rougir devant la remarque d'Harper. Même si son intervention était infantile elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Najat avait manqué de tact en cours de Sortilège et lui l'avait approuvé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne supportait pas la Serdaigle qu'il devait l'humilier devant elle. D'après ce qu'il savait les deux filles partageaient le même dortoir et ne s'entendait pas. Enfin, Najat n'aimait pas Harper plutôt. Parce que Harper aimait tout le monde. A son plus grand malheur.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, continua Savannah sans paraître remarquer son trouble. Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ?  
- Je … je pensais que j'avais été clair, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et les examens approchent alors …  
- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance ?

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, prêt à lui sortir une centaine de bonnes raisons. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec elle, il préférait rester seul, la compagnie de ses bouquins était plus intéressante, elle était trop superficielle, et il avait des dizaines d'arguments de ce genre. Mais il savait que s'il lui disait, elle ferait des histoires. Ce genre de filles fait toujours des histoires. Et ce que Louis détestait par-dessus tout c'était les problèmes de ce genre.

Les filles étaient un grand point d'interrogation pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas. Il en trouvait même certaines plutôt jolies quelques fois. C'est juste que la plupart des filles qu'il connaissait étaient plutôt idiotes. A s'enflammer pour un rien, sans un semblant de conversation. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Et cela ne le désespérait pas, au contraire. Il avait autre chose en tête, beaucoup plus passionnantes.

Alors il préféra lui répondre sincèrement.

- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, je n'aime pas vraiment être entouré, et il y aura plein de monde à Pré-au-Lard.  
- Je vois, souffla t'elle. Tu préfères la compagnie de tes bouquins.  
Elle avait un ton dédaigneux en disant ça qui ne plut pas du tout à Louis.  
- Exactement, répondit-il d'une voix plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et puis, toi et moi on ne se connaît pas vraiment.  
- Justement. On est dans la même classe depuis six ans et on ne se connaît pas vraiment, c'est plutôt dommage non ? Tu passes tout ton temps avec Najat et parfois Ben, ou avec des livres plus épais qu'un mémoire sur les guerres des Gobelins. tu n'as jamais pensé à te faire d'autres amis ?  
- Ils me suffisent.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as jamais essayé autre chose, sourit Harper.

Cette fille était décidemment indémontable. Il était là, devant elle, à tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie et elle insistait imperturbable. Elle n'avait eu aucun signe d'impatience, même lorsque Louis avait décrété préférer passer du temps avec ses livres qu'avec elle. Sous ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, ses yeux bleus n'avaient bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de le fixer d'une manière déconcertante.

- Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver qu'il n'y a pas que les bouquins dans la vie, ajouta t'elle. Peut-être que ça te plaira après tout. Et après, je te laisse tranquille, promis.

Louis soupira avant de considérer la chose sous un autre angle. S'il donnait à Harper ce qu'elle voulait, il serait débarrassé d'elle après coup. Certes, ce ne serait sûrement pas une partie de plaisir mais il était peut-être prêt à passer par là pour retrouver sa tranquillité passé. Un après-midi, quelques heures passées à se morfondre valait bien la paix jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

- Et après tu me laisses tranquille ?  
- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas si « idiote » que ça, approuva t'elle.  
- D'accord. Mais hors de question qu'on aille a un quelconque cours de danse. Compris ?

- Et tu as dit oui ? fit Najat avec un sourire incrédule.  
- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu as bien vu que ça ne marchait pas en déclinant simplement … Ben arrête de rire … et elle a promit de me laisser tranquille après … Ben, vraiment, c'est vexant.

Louis fusilla son ami du regard qui eut au moins la gentillesse de prendre un air penaud. Najat, et eux étaient assis dans un des canapés de la salle commune et il venait de raconter sa mésaventure à ses amis qui avaient des réactions différentes. Si Ben trouvait ça très drôle, Najat, elle, lui avoua qu'elle ne comprenait pas que Louis ne l'ai pas remballé plus directement.

- Elle n'a rien fait de mal, objecta Ben. Et Savannah est plutôt gentille tu sais.  
- Tu parles, râla la jeune Serdaigle. Elle est bête comme ses pieds, je les entends parler le soir avec les autres filles, même un Troll aurait plus de conversation.  
- Ca, c'est parce que tu es trop bornée pour t'intéresser aux autres. Savannah n'a peut-être pas les mêmes sujets de conversations que toi, mais elle vaut la peine d'être connue. Tu es trop fermée.  
- Moi, je suis trop fermée ? Miller, tu es le pire crétin que le monde n'ait jamais porté.

Ahurit, Louis regarda sa meilleure amie rassembler ses affaires avant de prendre la direction de son dortoir en furie. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver ainsi, même si Ben n'y avait pas été par quatre chemin, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Tu m'expliques là ? s'enquit-il auprès de Ben.  
- Vaut mieux pas, elle est vraiment … Oh et puis Troll !

A son tour, Ben prit la direction des dortoirs et Louis se retrouva seul et désœuvré. Comme à son habitude, il opta pour la bibliothèque mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui fut impossible de se concentrer. C'est tôt dans la nuit qu'il alla se coucher le sommeil remplit de cauchemar, dont le moins effrayant était une Najat particulièrement laide qui cherchait à assommer Ben avec un elfe de maison.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent très éprouvants pour lui. Il avait cru être tranquille en acceptant l'invitation d'Harper et c'étaient finalement Najat et Ben qui faisaient des leurs. Les deux adolescents refusaient de s'adresser la parole et Louis était obligé de se mettre entre eux deux entre chaque cours. Il ne connaissait pas la véritable raison de leur dispute mais ce doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire de mots. Najat était imperturbable et n'avait jamais perdu son calme depuis qu'il la connaissait alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Jouer au hibou postal déplaisait fortement à Louis et perturbait son havre de paix. Si Najat voulait un ingrédient en potions, il devait demander à Ben. Si Ben désirait le plat de pomme de terre, c'était lui qui se tournait vers Najat. Cette situation était intenable et, plusieurs fois, il faillit leur hurler dessus.

Samedi arriva doucement et il n'aurait jamais pensé avouer ça un jour mais il était plutôt content d'échapper à ses deux meilleurs amis. Harper lui avait demandé de la retrouver devant le château à dix heures et s'il y allait à reculons, il songeait que rien ne pouvait être pire que se retrouver en compagnie de Najat et Ben une journée sans cours.

Elle était là, assise sur la dernière marche, vêtue seulement de sa chemise et sa jupe d'uniforme. Il faisait plutôt chaud en ce mois d'avril, même s'il était encore tôt, et Louis se sentit bête d'avoir prit sa cape avec lui. Et encore plus bête d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous grotesque. Il lui apparut clairement qu'il allait le regretter.

- Hum … Harper ?

Sursautant, la jeune fille se retourna avant de se lever. Elle fit un grand sourire à Louis et il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui sauter dans les bras tellement son visage rayonnait. Gagné par sa bonne humeur, un sourire se dessina sur son visage même s'il était maladroit. Il devait avouer que, même s'il elle était terriblement collante, cette fille dégageait une telle aura qu'on avait envie de sourire avec elle dans ces moments là. Les moments où elle n'était pas bavarde et insistante.

- T'es sur que tu ne veux pas aller danser ?

Le sourire de Louis disparut, remplacé par une grimace dégoûtée. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il pouvait passer une après-midi, non pas agréable il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais correcte en sa compagnie ?

- C'est bon je rigole, pas besoin de faire cette tête. Aller, on y va !

En riant, Savannah passa son bras autour de celui de Louis avant de l'entrainer sur le petit chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Lui qui n'était pas tactile, il renonça pourtant à se libérer de son étreinte après avoir compris que, de toute façon, elle était bien plus têtue que lui. Encore une énième différence entre eux.

Et il passa une très bonne journée. Sans rire.

Savannah l'entraina d'abord chez Scribenpenne malgré ses réticences. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les mêmes goûts littéraires qu'elle, d'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait vraiment des goûts en matière de livres. Il s'amusa pourtant à la voir farfouiller dans les étagères, un peu au hasard, comme si elle s'y connaissait vraiment. Rentrant dans son jeu, il lui conseilla une œuvre de Lustik, particulièrement imbuvable, qu'elle acheta sans hésiter. Il eut la preuve qu'elle n'y connaissait rien et n'était là que pour lui faire plaisir lorsqu'elle faillit se faire mordre par un livre, particulièrement connu dans la boutique pour chasser les non-lecteurs.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner et, s'il fut dégoûté par la quantité hallucinante de nourriture qu'elle parvenait à ingurgiter en si peu de temps, il dut bien reconnaître qu'elle faisait tout pour lui rendre leur sortie agréable. Pas une seule fois elle ne se plaignit de sa réticence ni de sa manière de se comporter avec elle. Car, il fallait le dire, Louis n'était pas un parleur. Il aimait bien écouter les autres mais détestait qu'on lui pose des questions sur lui. Ce qu'elle fit avec brio, peut-être sans le faire exprès ou parce qu'elle aimait bien être écoutée.

Il apprit ainsi qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les cours du Professeur Binns et qu'un jour elle avait même eu un D dans sa matière. Elle le fit rire en lui confiant être tombé dans le lac lors de son premier jour à Poudlard et jura qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. A un moment, elle réussit à le détendre en le faisant habilement parler de lui et il lui apprit qu'il lui fallait plus de deux heures pour apprendre un cours, qu'il était très proche de sa sœur Dominique, qui avait beau être une peste fatigante, était terriblement drôle et rassurante.

L'après-midi, elle lui demanda si cela le dérangeait d'aller se promener à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait Pré-au-Lard et il approuva immédiatement. Le coin était toujours très calme et il préférait éviter les magasins bondés et surtout très ennuyants. Savannah passa le reste de l'après-midi à lui apprendre le nom des différentes fleurs qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin, leurs origines et, en fait, tout ce qu'elle savait dessus. Elle en connaissait un rayon d'ailleurs. Il apprit ainsi qu'elle adorait la nature et connaissait la plupart des végétaux depuis son enfance car sa mère était herboriste. Lui qui pensait encore que son cerveau n'était pas très bien remplit, il dut réviser son jugement. Même si elle était exubérante, qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier de courir dans tous les sens et de lui faire peur en apparaissant derrière lui par surprise, que son énergie était décidemment très mal canalisée, Harper savait beaucoup de choses.

- Hé, il est déjà six heures, s'écria la jeune fille après un long moment passé à courir après un papillon.

Louis fut surpris de ne pas avoir vu passer le temps mais il dut bien croire Savannah. Au loin le clocher de Pré-au-Lard retentissait. Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver dans le village sorcier après six heures ainsi ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible en direction du château. Si Louis peinait à remonter le chemin obstrué et raide menant au château, Savannah, elle, était loin devant, rebroussant parfois chemin pour l'attendre.  
Le concierge leur fit un petit sermon en les voyant apparaître avec une dizaine de minutes de retard, mais les laissa partir sans trop de difficultés. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux de très bons élèves avait du jouer.  
En riant, Savannah se laissa glisser contre l'un des murs du hall de l'école. Elle était essoufflée et en nage et ses cheveux collaient mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Tu dors des fois ? s'enquit Louis tout à fait sérieusement.  
- Je t'assure que oui, tu sais, je suis calme des fois aussi, rétorqua la jeune fille. Aller, aide moi à me relever.

Elle leva un bras assuré que Louis hésita à saisir. Au final, sa main agrippa le poignet de la jeune fille et il n'eut aucun mal à la remettre sur pieds. Elle avait beau avoir une sacrée descente au niveau nourriture, elle était légère comme une plume. Ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, moites, et il enleva sa main, plutôt léger. Savannah ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué son malaise et ce fut elle qui fit la conversation jusqu'au septième étage, à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce, la jeune Serdaigle le retint par la main.

- Alors, tu as survécu à cette journée avec moi ?  
- Etonnement … oui, sourit Louis en se dégageant de son étreinte. Ca n'a pas été aussi terrible que ça.  
- C'est le principal.

Avec un grand sourire, Savannah pénétra dans la salle commune en le laissant planté là. Louis haussa les épaules et suivit les pas de la jeune fille après quelques secondes de réflexion. Etonnement, oui, il s'était bien amusé aujourd'hui. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser encore la veille, Savannah, bien qu'épuisante, était quelqu'un qui « gagnait à être connue » comme lui avait dit Ben.

Il comptait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, les bonnes habitudes ne changeront jamais, mais une tornade brune l'en empêcha. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, Najat le bouscula en trombe, claquant avec fracas la porte de la salle commune. Le silence se fit dans la pièce et, un peu hébété, Louis se demanda s'il ne venait pas de rêver. Najat, sa Najat, la douce, la calme Serdaigle venait de passer devant lui en courant et, s'il en croyait ses yeux, elle pleurait.

Son regard se posa sur le visage de Ben, son meilleur ami, et bientôt il se douta de la raison de sa colère. Ils avaient encore du se disputer et cela avait dégénérer. Louis se dirigea vers son ami, qui se laissa tomber dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Rien, grommela Ben. Rien que tu ne puisses comprendre.  
- Tu sais bien que je …  
- Laisse tomber Louis. Ca c'est bien passé ta journée ?

Louis secoua la tête comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas important. C'était vrai, il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui se passait entre ses deux amis d'abord parce que cette situation était vraiment intenable et ensuite parce que sa curiosité était attisée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Ce que je lui ai dit ? Ecoute Louis, te mêle pas de ce qui te regarde pas, d'ailleurs tout ça est un peu de ta faute. C'est toi qui …  
- Hein ?  
- Laisse tomber.

Ben refusa de lui en dire plus et l'insistance de Louis ne put rien changer à son refus. Son meilleur ami, l'œil sombre, alla se réfugier dans son dortoir, lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas le rejoindre.

Louis quitta la salle commune le regard baissé sous l'œil inquisiteur de Savannah Harper qui avait assisté à toute la discussion, assise juste derrière les deux sixièmes années.

Presque une semaine avait passée depuis l'altercation entre Louis et Ben et ce dernier avait finit par l'envoyer paitre devant son insistance à lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Si bien que Najat ne parlait plus à Ben, et Ben ne parlait plus à Louis. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée. Si Louis vivait très mal cette histoire, les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami le tracassant étrangement, Najat semblait mettre toute son énergie à faire semblant de ne pas voir Ben et passait tout son temps avec Louis. Tout ceci sous les regards suspicieux de Ben.

Le semaines qui allaient suivre promettaient de ne pas être bien joyeuses si cela continuait ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'avait pas revu Savannah depuis samedi et elle semblait respecter sa promesse de le laisser tranquille. Bon d'accord, pas vraiment. Elle avait parfois le regard tourné vers lui en cours, et il s'était laissé surprendre à en faire de même parfois, lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Et elle lui souriait souvent, dans les couloirs, juste comme ça. Mais elle ne lui avait pas reparlé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout c'était elle qui avait insisté pendant plus d'un mois pour qu'il accepte de passer du temps avec elle. Et maintenant, silence profond. Louis s'était convaincu du bien fondé de la chose, même s'il avait d'avance un grand sourire lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait un cours en commun avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas évident de par leurs options différentes. Oh, et puis, il n'en n'avait rien à faire de cette fille.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il la croisa ce jeudi soir, peu avant le couvre feu, en rentrant de la bibliothèque, sans Najat pour une fois, il regarda à peine la jeune Serdaigle, se contentant d'un bref signe de la tête comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Hé, attends Louis !

Il se retourna, sans savoir s'il devait être heureux. Parce qu'elle lui parlait. Ou s'il devait fuir en courant. Parce qu'elle lui parlait.

- Tu m'ignores maintenant ?  
- Je …  
- Tu voudrais bien qu'on retourne à Pré-au-Lard ensemble samedi ?  
- Je croyais que tu avais promis de me laisser tranquille !

Pour la première fois depuis les quelques semaines où il connaissait Savannah Harper, il vit son visage s'assombrir et son éternel sourire disparaître, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle souriait de nouveau et elle aurait pu être crédible si le bleu de ses yeux brillait beaucoup moins qu'à l'accoutumée. Louis se sentit honteux de ses paroles et en même temps soulagé.

Cette fille lui faisait peur. Son énergie et ses bavardages étaient parfois insupportables et, elle avait beau être rigolote et beaucoup moins prise de tête qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, fréquenter Savannah Harper reviendrait à aller caresser un Troll. C'était du suicide. Lui, ce grand gaillard qui paraissait extérieurement si fort avait peur d'une fille. C'était assez honteux mais il était assez lucide pour le reconnaître. En son for intérieur, il songea qu'il avait bien fait, même si cela devait la blesser.

- Tu désires vraiment la tranquillité, murmura Savannah, t'es vraiment bizarre comme mec.  
- Bizarre ? Et toi alors ! rétorqua Louis.  
- Je suis peut-être bizarre, comme tu dis mais moi au moins je fais attention aux autres. Je n'ai jamais refusé mon amitié à quelqu'un.  
- Je fais attention …  
- Je paris que tu te contrefiches du fait que tes paroles étaient blessantes et que tu as même beaucoup réfléchit avant de le dire, soupira Savannah. T'es pas du genre à parler sans réfléchir.  
- Je n'ai pas …  
- Je paris aussi que tu ne sais même pas que Najat est, en ce moment même, en train d'inonder le dortoir parce qu'elle pleure. Et je parie aussi …  
- Bien sûr que … Quoi ?  
- … que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi Miller et elle ne se parlent plus.

Face à cette dernière accusation le regard de Louis se fit plus pressant. Se pouvait-il que Savannah savait quelque chose sur cette histoire ? Il sentit une pointe de jalousie naitre en lui. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille serait au courant avant lui. C'était n'importe quoi.

- Fais-moi entrer dans ton dortoir, lui ordonna t'il.  
- Tu es quelqu'un de très sectaire, qui n'aime pas le changement. Tu vois, au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu, tu es quelqu'un d'énigmatique et je m'ennuyais un peu. J'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une façade, ton comportement, mais en fait tu es vraiment très seul.  
- Savannah …  
- On a passé une bonne journée ensemble, enfin, je le pensais, continua la jeune fille sans faire attention aux interruptions du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu me plais ou un truc du genre ? Ou alors …  
- Savannah, arrête de parler et dis moi ce qui s'est passé entre Ben et Najat, s'il te plait.  
- Ou alors que je suis réellement aussi idiote que ce que tu pensais ? Mais ça c'est faux. Parce que je n'ai peut-être pas d'aussi bonnes notes que toi mais dans la vie réelle, Louis, je vaux beaucoup mieux. Dans la vie réelle tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Un silence pesant se fit tandis que Louis mourrait d'envie de la secouer comme un prunier.  
Elle était là, devant lui, et ce petit bout de femme se permettait de lui dire des horreurs sans réellement le connaître. Il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter mais n'y parvint pas.

- Et toi tu es carrément flippante comme fille. Tu cours partout, tu parles fort, tu as un avis sur tout et n'importe quoi, et contrairement à ce que j'ai faillit croire, tu n'es même pas intéressante.

Louis sut qu'il était allé trop loin lorsqu'une larme perla sur le coin de la paupière de Savannah. La jeune fille l'essuya avec hargne, et tourna les talons, prenant sur elle pour ne pas courir.

- Merde, grogna le jeune homme. Har… Savannah attends-moi !  
- N'essayes même pas de me suivre, cria t'elle en se retournant brusquement. Et pour ton information, Miller a demandé à Najat de sortir avec lui il y a quelques semaines et elle a dit non. Il croit que c'est parce qu'elle est folle de toi, ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai, étant donné qu'aucune fille normalement constituée ne pourrait être folle de toi. Mais, après tout, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, tout Serdaigle se pose la question à votre sujet. Sauf que Miller ne sait pas qu'elle a dit non parce qu'elle a la trouille et il du coup, il reporte sa mauvaise humeur sur elle. Et sur toi. Je t'ai assez appris de choses sur tes amis ?  
- Comment … comment tu sais ça ?  
- Najat. Elle parle en dormant et ce, depuis six ans. Même ça tu ne le sais pas ? Maintenant, crois-moi, je vais te laisser tranquille Weasley. Parce que tu n'en vaux même pas la peine.

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle disparut dans les méandres des couloirs, laissant Louis bien seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie ainsi qu'un étrange fardeau au creux de l'estomac.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'attirance qu'il y avait entre ses deux meilleurs amis ? Il se sentait stupide que ce soit Savannah qui lui ait ouvert les yeux parce, qu'après tout, Najat et elle ne s'appréciaient pas, et Ben n'était pas du genre à faire des confidences à qui que ce soit. Et lui, il passait toutes ses journées avec eux et il n'avait même pas été capable de le remarquer.  
Elle avait raison. Il ne s'intéressait pas assez aux autres, seulement à sa réussite personnelle. Louis jura entre ses dents, faisant sursauter un vieil homme qui dormait dans son tableau, furieux de devoir admettre que cette peste de Harper avait raison. Il se tapa le front, se demandant quel était le meilleur moyen de rabibocher ses deux meilleurs amis. Réparer ce qu'il avait, sans le vouloir, crée. La solution lui apparut, simple, et en arrivant dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, il fut heureux de trouver Ben Miller. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, comme s'il ne désirait pas le voir et, maintenant que Louis connaissait les dessous de l'histoire, il se demanda comment son meilleur ami avait pu gérer ça. A sa place, il serait devenu timbré.

- Ecoute, je sais tout.  
- Je me fiche de tes … grogna Ben en détournant la tête.  
- Je t'ai pas demandé de me répondre, le coupa Louis. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Najat n'est pas amoureuse de moi et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Si elle t'a repoussé, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur, je pense, et surtout parce que c'est Najat. Elle ne sort pas avec un mec sans avoir analysé tous les risques, et tu es un mec à risques apparemment. Et puis toi, tu lui sors des méchancetés et ça, crois-moi, ça n'a pas du arranger les choses. Alors maintenant, va lui parler, parce qu'elle ne le fera pas et que ça serait dommage.

L'air ahurit, Ben parut se demander si c'était réellement Louis qui parlait. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi de ses amis, surtout lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas présents, et encore moins de faire d'aussi longs discours. Louis le vit se mordre la lèvre, se demandant sans doute s'il était sincère dans ses paroles, et il hocha silencieusement la tête pour toute réponse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les dortoirs.  
Louis fut soulagé que son ami suive ses conseils. Si, au moins, il arrivait à faire en sorte qu'ils se rendent compte de leur stupidité à tous les deux, il n'aurait pas perdu sa journée. Il allait ressortir pour retourner dans les couloirs, lorsque la voix de Ben retentit dans la salle commune.

- Comment on rentre dans les dortoirs des filles, nom d'un Troll !

Quelques semaines plus tard, Najat, Ben et Louis étaient de nouveau réunis dans la salle commune pour leur plus grand bonheur. La situation était redevenue normale, enfin presque, entre eux, et l'animosité avait laissé place à l'amitié.  
Néanmoins, Louis avait du mal à se faire à la relation entre Ben et Najat, et surtout à leur nouvelle bonne entente. Lui qui les avait vu s'ignorer pendant des semaines, se disputer pendant des jours, il ne parvenait pas encore à se faire à l'idée. Il se sentait de trop. N'avait pas sa place entre eux. Il savait bien que c'était faux et que Ben et Najat faisait tout pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, il avait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il les voyait échanger un regard complice ou un geste tendre.

Et puis il y avait Savannah. La Serdaigle avait tenu sa promesse et avait laissé Louis tranquille. Trop tranquille peut-être ? Jamais elle n'avait prononcé un mot en sa présence depuis un mois, et elle ne le regardait même pas. La dernière fois, c'était l'une de ses amies qui lui avait demandé le plat qu'il tenait dans la main lors d'un quelconque déjeuner. Il savait que c'était pour Savannah, cette dernière lui ayant passé sans y toucher.

Sur la forme, c'était plutôt reposant de ne plus la voir surgir d'un couloir pour lui demander de l'accompagner quelque part mais sur la forme, il s'ennuyait. Même ses livres ne parvenaient pas à l'apaiser plus de quelques heures. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Bien sûr, il y avait eu sa sœur Dominique pour lui ordonner de sortir de sa bulle mais Louis aurait préféré mourir que de suivre un de ses conseils. Dominique était la fille qui avait eu un P à ses BUSES de Sortilèges, elle n'avait donc aucune chance qu'il la prenne au sérieux. Il y avait aussi eu Ben, mais Ben était son meilleur ami et il avait toujours mis le tact nécessaire à ses insinuations. Louis se sentait seul.

C'était dur de se remettre en question, mais il n'était pas l'un de ses hommes convaincus du bien fondé de leur seule et unique pensée. Plus maintenant.  
C'était dur d'avoir pris conscience que Ben et Najat étaient ses seuls amis. Il préférait la qualité à la qualité mais un peu de changement ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

C'était dur de se sentir comme la troisième roue du carrosse en présence de ses amis.

C'était dur d'être seul à Pré-au-Lard, lorsque la plupart des autres élèves trainaient en groupes autour d'une Bierraubeure. Il n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps avec Najat et Ben, convaincu d'être de trop et, sans le vouloir ses pas l'avaient mené à l'orée de la forêt de Pré-au-Lard. Là où Savannah l'avait emmené la dernière fois.

Elle avait raison, c'était tranquille ici. La nature reprenait ses droits et il osa à peine s'asseoir contre un arbre, de peur de déranger quelque chose. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants et les paroles de Savannah lui revinrent en mémoire. Dans la vie réelle tu n'es qu'un crétin. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Non, il en était convaincu. La vie réelle, sa vision de la vie réelle, il ne connaissait pas. Il était ignorant sur le sujet et cela le faisait bouillir. Louis Weasley n'aimait pas être ignorant sur quelque chose.

Le jeune homme chassa un moustique qui le chatouillait depuis quelques secondes sur la joue avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il allait se relever, prêt à rentrer à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'un bruit de course se fit entendre. Avec surprise il vit la silhouette svelte de Savannah se rapprocher de l'endroit où il s'était octroyait une pause et se souvint avec gêne qu'elle lui avait dit venir ici à chaque sortie. Il n'avait aucune envie de la croiser, ainsi recula t'il de quelques pas pour se dissimuler derrière un arbre. Sans doute son stratagème aurait-il marché s'il n'avait pas dérangé dans son sommeil un vieux hibou qui s'envola à grands hululements.

Savannah l'avait vu et elle semblait s'être figée sur place. Louis esquiva quelques pas sur la droite pour rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'une voix criarde se fit entendre.

- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille et tu me suis ? T'es vraiment cinglé Weasley.

C'était elle la cinglée, après tout il était arrivé avant, mais sa réflexion le fit sourire. Même si ce n'était pas drôle. Cette peste et sa grande voix lui avait manqué. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'avança vers elle, prêt à s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il remarqua au dernier moment qu'elle semblait apte à tout, sauf à entendre ses excuses, et que ses grands yeux bleus lui lançaient des éclairs.

- J'étais là avant toi, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Louis. Par conséquent c'est toi qui me suis.

Le sixième année se sentit immédiatement honteux de sa réflexion. Le but n'était pas de lui donner de bonnes raisons pour lui lancer un Avada mais de se rabibocher avec elle. Il supprima les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à Pré-au-Lard.

- Si tu restes là pour me dire à quel point je suis inintéressante, tu perds ton temps …  
- Savannah …  
- … et tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre tes amis à Pré-au-Lard au lieu de …  
- Mais tais-toi un peu …  
- … me faire perdre également le mien.  
- Je reste là pour m'excuser.

Elle était incapable de se taire, elle était incapable de le laisser parler plus d'une minute, elle aimait être le centre d'attention, elle avait des tas d'amis bien plus intéressants que lui, elle avait de bonnes notes sans travailler, elle était tête en l'air, têtue, et ne lâchait jamais rien, elle était exubérante, parfois malpolie, elle se maquillait beaucoup trop, elle ne devait sûrement pas être jolie au réveil, elle n'aimait pas le calme et parlait pour ne rien dire. Elle n'était pas aussi superficielle qu'elle le laissait paraître, elle aimait la nature mais faisait fuir les insectes en courant dans tous les sens. Elle devait sans doute être un peu tarée, et elle faisait sacrément peur à Louis. Elle était tout son contraire. Mais malgré ça …

- Je t'aime bien Savannah. Tu as raison, je suis bien trop sectaire et renfermé sur moi-même mais ça me convient … à peu près en tout cas, et tu dois apprendre à respecter ça.  
- Tu appelles ça des excuses ? râla la Serdaigle. Dis-le, que tu es fou de moi.

Louis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en secouant la tête. Il n'était pas fou d'elle, pas de la manière dont elle pensait. Il l'aimait bien, quelques fois, mais pas quand elle s'amusait à le taquiner comme maintenant, mais il n'était certainement pas amoureux d'elle. Il aimait sa présence. C'est tout.

- Ca veut dire que t'es plus fâchée ? murmura Louis sans s'étendre sur le sujet.  
- Je n'ai jamais été fâchée, juste horriblement vexée à vrai dire. Aller, viens !

Cette fille était vraiment un spécimen déconcertant. Et Louis ne savait pas si c'était de manière négative ou positive qu'il songeait à cela mais à cet instant, il fut bien heureux que ce soit elle qui fasse le dernier pas vers lui. Et ne songea même pas à fuir lorsqu'elle passa son bras sous le sien et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Juste à rougir de plus belle.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais, tout ça, être gentil avec les filles, jouer au garçon attentionné, et je ne sais pas si je saurais un jour, alors peut-être que tu perds ton temps, que tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je te dise à quel point tu peut être chiante et collante certaines fois et …  
- T'es encore en train de tout gâcher Louis, soupira Savannah. Alors par Merlin, tais-toi.

Et, pour le faire taire, ce ne fut cette fois pas sur sa joue qu'elle posa ses lèvres.

Il n'était peut-être pas en train d'embrasser la fille de ses rêves, mais Savannah lui convenait.


End file.
